la historia de amor
by astrid hiccup 4ever hiccstrid
Summary: un dia hipo se entera que Astrid esta ... ¡ embarazada ! wow pero una cosa ¿de quien es ?, ¿Cómo paso esto ?,y.. ¿ como es que nunca dijo ? ,hipo tendrá que saber quien fue la que la embarazo tendrá que preguntar , leer y lo primero preguntarle como paso todo esto habrá personajes inventados por mi y una gran aventura en el tiempo para saberlo xD mal summary lo se leal plis
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAS COMO ESTAN ?XD BUENO SOY NUEVA EN ESTO ASI QUE NO SEAN DUROS CONMIGO SI OK **

**iba amaneciendo en las costas de berk ,los dragones rujian por todo berk despues de haver hecho las paces con ellos,los vikingos se empezaban a despertarse pero un joven muchacho pelirrojo seguia durmiendo placidamente,con su almuada tapaba los rayos del sol,al lado de el estaba un dragon de ojos verdes y grandes el ya estaba tan aburrido y con hambre ,movio a su compañero para que se despertara,pero el seguia dormido **

**ahss este aun no despierta y yo tengo mucha hambre -penso el dragon-ahh ya se !-el dragon le habienta una bola de plasma ala cara del eso el se callo de puro trancaso de su cama y sobandose la cara**

**¡chimuelo!porque hiciste eso -dijo el joven quejandose **

**arggaggar-porque no depertabas y tenia hambre **** -dijo en gruñidos **

**bueno luego lo arreglamos eh ,¿quieres desayunar?-pregunto hipo**

**argagrabgra-claro que si !-dijo chimuelo **

**hipo bajo las escaleras ,pero no antes de ponerse su chaleco ,en la parte de abajo se encontro con una gran sorpresa ¡ su padre cocinando! wow diria que las ultimas veces incendia la casa completa con tal solo calentar leche de yak e hipo se preguntaba ¿como pudo casi incendiar la casa entera con solo calentar leche de yak? olvido eso y se dipuso a saludar .**

**hola papa ¿como amanecistes?-pregunto hipo**

**bien y ¿ tu ?-dijo desde la cocina **

**bien un poco brusco ****-dijo mirando a chimuelo con cara de enojo y chimuelo mirando a otro lado **

**jajajaja chimuelo te va a dejar como patan o los gemelos -se burlo su padre **

**jaja si pero a ellos nunca ,o mejor dicho ellos ya lo traen de nacimiento -dijo hipo -oye huele a quemado ¿ no hijo? -finalizo estoiko**

**si -dijo hipo,su padre voltio y se dirijio a la cocina ,hipo no aguantaba las ganas de reirse de su padre tratando de apagar su comida .**

**dime hipo vas a ir a la academia -dijo estoiko ,despues de apagar su comida **

**si ... o no voy tarde -dijo -los chicos ande estar enojados -imaginandose lo que le dirian**

**bueno pero ¿quieres de mi cordero frito?-pregunto estoiko a su hijo ,hipo miro con mala cara su comida , realmente el cordero no estaba frito estaba quemado y crudo de algunas partes.**

**ahh no gracias luego como esque ya voy tarde -puso un pretexto pero si se le hacia tarde -luego comemos chimuelo vale .**

** argargargaar-bueno mas te vale-dijo chimuelo en idioma dragones **

**salieron de la casa directo a la academia .**

**bueno que les parecio dejen su comentario negativo o positivo acepto cualquiera de los 2 hasta la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

_**holiwis chic s jejej aqui les traigo el segundo chaper de " la historia de amor" pero antes dare gracias a :**_

_**FANPyF, kleg223, astrid hofenson5757 , esponja y cindy cano .**_

_**gracias por el consejo cindy cano lo voy a hacer creo XD **_

_**" how to train your dragon " no me pertenece, pertenece a dreamworks y cressida cowell solo la historia es mia .**_

**hipo iba muy rapido hacia la academia ,ya se estaba imaginando lo que le iban a decir ,pero en un 2x3 llego a la academia ahi estaban patan, patapez, los gemelos y astrid ,parecian o bueno patan parecia frustrado .**

**hipo volviste a llegar tarde otra vez - dijo enojado patan -esta es la tercera o quintaves que llegas tarde .**

**lo siento chicos esque me eh dormido demasiadamente tarde por hacer algo que tenia planeado hace unos dias -dijo hipo mirando a chimuelo con una cara de que **_**no dijera nada **_**{ encerio como puede decir si nisiquiera habla } penso hipo.**

**hipo , hipo ¡ HIPO ! -levanto la voz patapez ,haciendo que todos los demas lo voltearan a ver el se puso avergonzado de aver levantado la voz enfrente de todos ellos .**

**¿ si, patapez ?- pregunto hipo**

**ahhh vamos a entrenar - dijo despues de habersele quita el avergonzamiento de hace unos momentos .**

**ahh pues si pero no tengo nada en mente sugieran ideas-dijo hipo ,losgemelos levantaron las manos -menos los gemelos -dijo hipo, los gemelos vajan las manos XD**

**les parece unas competencias cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas -agrego astrid **

**mmm ( pensando) esta bien pero yo eh...- lo interrumpio patan antes de terminar **

**hipo agamoslo a la manera que deseo yo osea de escribir nuestro nombre en papel y luego el que le toque peleara con el -sugirio patan **

**todos los presentes se quedaron con cara de Y AH ESTE QUE MOSCA LE PICO TALBES UNA MOSCA SUPER INTELIGENTE .**

**WOW ahora si se te prendio esa cabeza que tienes ,pense que no tenias cerebro ,pense que solo era el espacio vacio -dijo brutacio riendo y chocando los cascon con su hermana .**

**¡ JA ! como si hubieras visto mi cerebro - dijo patan alejandose a diente pua **

**bueno hay que empezar ¿no? -pregunto patapez. todos asintieron con la cabeza **

**cada quien puso su nombre en un papelito casi y exactamente como lo que dijo patan ,despues nombraron con quie les toco , pero solo pazaron 3 de 6 .**

**ami me toco con ah.. brutacio -respondio patan , patan lo miraba con una cara asesina **

**ami con brutilda -respondio patapez,el tenia miedo a la joven thorson le daba escalofrios de pies a cabeza **

**ami con astrid -respondio hipo y dio un suspiro de alivio al saber que le toco con ella .hipo tenia un secreto que ya no era tan secreto porque casi todo el pueblo sabia que hipo estaba enamorado de la chica hofferson desde el primer dia que la vio se enamoro de ella fue **_amor a primera vista _**como muchos le dicen .**

**bueno ahi que empezar - dijo la rubia de cabello largo**

**los primeros en empezar fueron patan vs brutacio gano patan ( autora : si no se me hacia raro pero ta bien idiota patan o bueno los 2 xD) **

**PATAN PATAN HOY HOY !- gritaba su " lema " de victoria **

**si me deje vencer para que no te destrozara -se excuso brutacio - JA ! ya quisieras - termino patan .**

**los siguientes fueron brutilda vs patapez gano brutilda **

**fue una pelea limpia no -dijo brulda mientras estiraba su mano hacia patapez ,patapez agarro la mano de su amiga y levantandose **

**gracias y si -respondiendo de lo que ella dijo **

**los siguientes fueron hipo y astrid perooo... NO SABIAN LO QUE IBA A PASAR EN ESE MOMENTO ! **

**peleare justamente si y no te are llorar-dijo la oji-azul a hipo ,hipo solo sonrio y dio un paso adelante cuando se dio cuenta que ATRID NO SE MOVIA NI NADA hipo solo se hacerco un poco hacia ella no tanto porque penso que podia ser una trampa ,llego casi a su rostro.**

**¡ BESO!, ¡BESO! -gritaba brutacio a hipo**

**SHHHHH silencio- en eso que ASTRID CAYO AL SUELO .**

**¡ ASTRID ! - grito hipo al ver a astrid caer al suelo ,hipo la levanto con suma delicadesa ,todos miraban con cara de WTF ( XD no me demanden ) **

**chicos la voy a llevar con gothi para ver que le pasa , no agan desastres - dijo hipo casi montandose en chimuelo **

**no prometemos nada -dijeron los gemelos , en eso saliero despegados hipo y chimuelo **

**no te preocupes astrid ya mero llegamos mi vida Q-Q -dijo hipo soltando una lagrima.**

**hipo y chimuelo no se daban cuenta que de a un lado de la academia habia un arbusto y en el abia unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa malvada.**

_**que les parecio ya viene lo bueno CHAN CHAN CHAN xD suspenso para ustedes XD gracias hasta la proxima amigos no se les olvide comentar ,compartir y agregar a sus favoritos aah una pregunta ¿ alguien de aqui tiene faceboock ? yo si XD me buscan como chans chans chans xd LE ENTENDIERO SI NO PUES ES SU PROBLEMA OK NO es astrid odette hofferson XD ya ta . chaoooo **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**holaaa chicos como estan ? yo bien aburrida y cansada de estudiar jejejej bueno voy a hacerlo rapido ok luego contesto y que mas asi ENCERIO LES ESTA GUSTANDO WOW GENIAL GRACIAS POR LOS FAVORITOS Y LO DEMAS . sin mas que decir empeza **_

_hipo llego muy rapido a la casa de gothi en menos de 5 minutos ,hipo se bajo de chimuelo aun con astrid en brazos toco muy esforzadamente por estar cargando a astrid ,luego gothi abrio la puerta diciendo :_

**- hola joven hipo que te trae por aqui -**_dijo muy calmada la anciana_

**-nada solo venia a tomar una taza de te y disfrutar del dia -**_dijo hipo con sarcasmo-_**no vengo a que revise a astrid estabamos en la academia y se desmayo ,necesito que la revise urgentemente-**_pidio hipo o mejor dicho le rogo a gothi_

**-tranquilo joven hipo la ayudare pase y dejamela ahi -**_le dijo gothi señalandole una cama hasta el fondo del cuarto ,hipo la dejo con sumo cuidado en la cama _

_-_**joven tiene que salir para que yo pueda checarla - **_dijo gothi ,pero hipo no queria dejarla sola ,no queria separarse de ella para nada en el mundo ,_

_-_**no no me voy a salir quiero estar con ella -**dijo el -**pero si usted que no quiero salir ,ella en estos momentos puede estarse muriendo y no es lo que quiere VERDAD -**_dijo levantando un poco la voz ._

_hipo oyo todo lo que dijo y cuando dijo " _**en estos momentos puede estarse muriendo " **_sentia que se le cai el mundo a sus pies si ella se iba de berk para siempre el aria todo por encontrarla ,cruzaria mares lo que sea hata encontrarla ella era su todo ._

**-esta bien voy a salir pero cuando lo termine me avisa -**_le dijo hipo se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigio a la salida echandole una ultima mirada a astrid,hipo estubo afuera un buen de tiempo que hasta se puso a pensar cuando la conocio ._

_flashback _

_era un bello dia en las costas de berk , por las calles de berk rondaba un niño de unos 5 años de edad de pelo pelirrojo caoba de ojos verdes bosque , iva tranquilamente hasta que se encontro a patan de la misma edad era su " disque primo" y el niño le dijo_

**-hola primo como te va ? ¿ com0 a estado tu dia ?-**_pregunto amablemente el niño hipo _

_-_**ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA ENANO- **_dijo patan y lo agarro de su chaleco y lo avento a un arbol ,el pequeño hipo se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y unos cuantos rasguños en su cara ,patan de la nada saco una daga casi como una rama ._

_-_**ESTO ES POR METERTE CONMIGO ...-**_pero hipo lo interrumpio-_**pero si solo te pregunte algo no es nada malo solo hice una pregunta -**_se defendio hipo _

_-_**JA AHORA TE VOY A MATAR ME TIENES ARTA AHORA ME PREGUNTABAS Y AHORA ME INTERRUMPES TE MATARE Y YO SERE EL PROXIMO AL MANDO Y NO TU ! -**_patan puso la daga en el cuello de hipo, hipo solo esperaba que lo lastimaran pero una niña de pelo rubio ojos azules ,y con dos trenzas se aceco a patan y le dijo-_

_-_**DEJA DE MOLESTARLO METETE CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO IDIOTA -**_lo insulto la niña_

_-_**JA TU VE A TRAPAR MARIPOSITAS COMO TODAS LAS NIÑAS -**_ese fue el limite de la niña porque lo agarro de los hombro lo jalo para atras y con una gran fuerza logro levantarlo y asotarlo muy fuerte y poner su pie en su pecho._

_-_**vete de aqui si no quieres quedar mas feo -**_lo amenazo la niña patan salio corriendo ,hipo se levanto de donde estaba fue hacia la niña y con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos le dijo-_

_-_**gracias por salvarme o ayudarme si no ubiera sido por ti yo ya no existiera -**_dijo totalmente agaradecido la niña solo le sonrio de una manera encantadora y le dijo-_**de nada pero debes de tener mucho cuidado y ¿ como te llamas? -**_pregunto ella a el _

_-_**a si lo siento mi nombre es hipo horrendo abadejo tercero y ¿el tuyo?-**_dijo el niño_

_-_**el mio es astrid hofferson -**_respondio astrid -_**y soy nueva aqui acabo de llegar yo sola porque mis padres murieron hace unos dias -**_dijo astrid bajando la cabeza ,_

_hipo rapidamente lo noto y la agarro del menton ,elevando la cara de astrid estaba sonrojada por lo que abia echo los 2 se miraro por 1 minuto e hipo dijo-_**se lo que sientes yo perdi a mi madre cuando naci nisiquiera la vi y mi padre me odia por eso porque yo o bueno el piensa que es mi culpa de que mi madre aiga muerto -**_paro unos segundos-_**pero sabes eh estado muchos años solo sin amor y sin cariño todos me consideran una peste para el pueblo pero mirama e sobrevivido porque si fuera debil ya no estubiera en este mundo.-**_termino de decir para ver a astrid muy sorprendida y con lagrimas en sus ojos -_**encerio e vivido por mi solo .**

**-wow solo pensarlo ,pasaste mucho tiempo solo sin amigos, familia y sin amor me da mucha tristeza -**_dijo ella ,astrid s acerco a el y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo demostrandole todo su apoyo y comprensiony susurrandole -_**" ya nunca vas a sentirte solo porque yo te acompañare siempre en tu corazon "-**_dijo ella ,hipo al oir eso se puso a llorar y de la nada le dio un beso en la mejillaa astrid,ella se sonrojo por el beso ,el sonrio un poco apenado y luego se echaron a reir ._

_por eso el ama tanto a astrid _** "porque desde ese momento nunca de los nunca lo iba a dejar solo"**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_hipo recordo esos bellisimos momentos con ella no queria que se acabaran nunca la amaba demasiado desde ese momento hasta hoy y ya habian pasado 11 años despues de haverle dicho eso ,el sintio hermoso al recordarlo._

_-_**( suspiro) ya pasaron 11 años ,solo pensar que ya tenemos 16 años y aun sigue en pie lo que dijo ahora es mi turno de siempre apoyarla nunca la dejare sola-**_dijo hipo psaron los minutos y por fin de casi 2 horas y media salio gothi con una cara de susto muy asustada_

_-_**sucede algo ,porque esa cara ella esta bien ( alarmado) DIGAME QUE PASA !- **_grito un poco y luego de unos segundos dijo _

_-_**si ella esta bien solo que ... bueno eh pues ... una pregunta¿ tu nunca an hecho o an tenido relaciones despues del matrimonio? -**_hipo tan solo oir eso se sentia muy sonrojado de pies a cabeza _

**-eh em pues no por..que lo pregunta -**_pregunto ahora el ,gothi hora si se la llevaba la fregada si hipo y astrid no habian tenido "eso" entonces ¿quien lo habria hecho ?¿ que estaba pasando?_

_-_**ahh joven hipo eqsue lo que tiene ella es que esta EMBARAZADA !-**_grito lo ultimo a los 4 vientos hipo al oir eso se enojo y confundio _

_-_**¿ QUIEN ES EL MALDITO QUE LA EMBARAZO? -**_pregunto muy grosero hipo gothi no sabia si decirle o no decirle_

_- _**ehh bueno ya le saque un poco de sangre cheque la sangre y bueno...jejej es chistoso porque esa sangre es muy rara aqui en berk no es de otras islas si no que de hace mas de 100 años ...-**_dijo ella ,ahora era hipo quien se lo llevaba la fregada no sabia ni que carajos sucedia no era de berk ni de otras islas era de hace mas de 100 años ¿QUE ESTABA PASANDO ? NECESITABA RESPUESTAS YA ._

_-_**como puede ser posible hace mas de 100 años encerio esque no NO ENTIENDO QUE FREGADERA ESTA PASANDO -**_grito un hipo muy desesperado -_**voy a pasarla a ver gothi **

**-si pasa yo voy a comprar ramas y preparar unos tes para ella no tardo-**_dijo iendose a la calle,hipo se metio ala casa pero a la vista se veia un bosque y volvieron a aparecer los ojos rojo y la sonrisa malevola pero ahora se convertia en un hombre de pelo negro y ojos negros _

_-_**esto es solo la primera fase de mi plan aun falta mucho mas que tienen que saber no astrid , y tu maldito hipo las pagaras muy caro, las pagaras por averte conocido con ella ese dia .- **_fue lo ultimo que se oyo porque luego se izo polvo y desaparecio _

_**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO BIENE LO BUENO AJUA XD HASTA LUEGO AH ANTES AQUI TIENEN 16 AÑOS OK CHAO **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**holaaaas como estan ? bueno ahora como tengo 4 dias sin clases que esta ultra-megagenial XD subire hoy un capitulo les parece ,gracias por los comentarios chic s yy disfruten ah y esta **__ sera mi manera de escribir ahora porque con la otra no se entiende vale ok ._

_hipo entro lentamente al cuarto de hasta el fondo ,se encontro con astrid en la cama con una toalla caliente en su frente ,el agarro una silla que estaba ahi y espero a que despertara ,no tardo mucho en despertarse com minutos ._

_-_**ahh **_**que paso ? donde estoy? que me paso ?porque estoy aqui?**_**-**_pregunto una muy desesperada astrid a un aturdido hipo _

-**tranquila ,astrid estas en la casa de gothi y estas aqui porque te desmayaste y...-**_hipo estaba pensando en decirle o no decirle,-_**aque bien que me trajiste pero porque me trajiste ? que tengo?-**_dijo astrid y pregunto con una bella sorisa en su cara (_**ahh no ya vino la pregunta que tanto odio ,me lleva la fregada le dire ahora )**_penso hipo y dio un suspiroy dijo_

_-_**esque tu ...estas EMBARAZADA DIME QUIEN FUE EL HIJO DE PERRA QUE TE EMBARAZO!?PORQUE DEMONIOS LO ESTAS !? QUE NO SE SUPONE QUE ME AMABAS!?-**_grito hipo a todo pulmon ,astrid lo miraba con una cara de susto oyo cada pregunta pero no lograba analizarlas bien porque...ELLA NO SABIA NADA..._

_-_**hipo yo...no se nada encerio solo se que te amo con toda mi alma y nunca te engañaria ...-**_lo interrumpio hipo _

_-_**ENCERIO ... NO ME DIGAS QUE NO SABIAS NADA NECESITABAS SABERLO ES LO QUE UNA MUJER DICE SIEMPRE QUE SIEMPRE SABE TODO ,PENSE QUE TE CONOCIA BIEN PERO AHORA...LO DUDO NO SE PORQUE ME ENAMORE DE TI ,SOLO DEVERIA LEVANTARME DE ESTA SILLA E IRME DE AQUI...-**_grito un hipo muy desepcionado ,astrid al oir eso trato de agarrar a hipo de la muñeca pero no lo alcanzo_

_hipo ya iba a bajar las escaleras ,pero oyo un ¡ crak! que venia de la puerta i vio a astrid saliendo de la casa pero de un momento a otro se callo y se golpeo al caer_

_-_**AUCHHHH!-**_se quejo astrid ,-_**hipo no te vayas por favor encerio no se como cuando donde paso ?'?...pero lo que se es ...que TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA POR FAVOR NO TE VALLAS no me dejes aqui -**_susurro lo ultimo y empezo a llorar ,hipo odiaba verla asi ,ver eso hermosos ojos azules _ derramando lagrimas ,hipo la fue ah levantar y la paro ,astrid lo abrazo y su cabeza se apollo en su hombro y sollozo demasiado hasta mojar completo el hombro de hipo

-**no...me ..dejes -**_decia mientras lloraba_

_-_**creo que fui un idiota al lastimarte con eso lo siento creo en ti y una cosa te digo-**_dijo el ,ella volteo a verlo-__**nunca te voy a dejar SOLA-**__termino de decir el joven ,ella lo abrazo muy fuerte el le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla ,en eso llego gothi del mercado _

_-_**ASTRID! ya estas despierta que bien oye te dare unos cuanto teses si pero luego te los mando porque supongo que ya tengas ganas de irte no -**_dijo la anciana ,ella asintio muy feliz ._

_ella se fue con hipo regresaron a la academia caminando ,llegando se encontraban patan,patapez y los gemelos y ... o no ESTABA EL PADRE DE HIPO Y BOCON .ESTABAN MUERTOSXD_

_-_**QUE PASO!? ESTAS BIEN!? CREIAMOS QUE YA NO REGRESARIAS!?-**_dijo brutilda ybrutacio muy alterados_

_-_**no como creen que yo me iba a morir ya me quieren muerta o que onda **_** ¬¬-**__dijo astrid _

_-_**hijo que le paso -**_pregunto estoiko _

_-_**bueno veras que...- **_lo interrumpio un ruido de un cuerno alquien estaba llegando era un barco se acercaba_

_-_**luego lo hablamos ,vamos todos al puerto veamos quien es -**_dijo estoiko todos fueron en sus dragones asta el puerto _

_-_**AHORA LES PRESENTO AL SEÑOR CROKBON DE LA ISLA DEL SUR LLAMADA KREB -**_grito un hombre desde l barco .del barco salio un hombre como de unos 20 años de edad ,era alto , su cabello era negro ,sus ojos verdes pero parecia un verde oscuro?_

_-_**hola habitantes de berk vengo a hablar con estoiko el vasto y su futuro heredero -**_dijo crokbon _

_-_**hola crokbon como te va ? mucho sin vernos y que quieres de nosotros?-**_dijo estoiko_

_-_**solo venia a hacer unos pequeños tratados con ustedes sobre algo o mejor dicho alguien -**_dijo crokbon alterando un poco a la murchedumbre de gente preguntandose ¿quien es? y ¿porque?_

_**-(hizo un sonido de garganta para que lo oyeran) ah mi nombre es hipo horrendo **_**abadejo 3 y el tu yo?-**_pregunto hipo_

_-_**ah tu eres el hijo de estoiko mi nombre es crokbon lumus jeferson -**_dijo dandole la mano a hipo , hipo estrecho su mano con la de el ,crokbon vio a la bellisima dama que tenia atras hipo -ah disculpa pero quien es ella?-pregunto el _

_-_**ah ella es astrid hofferson mi novia -**_el se le quedo viendo extraño y luego sonrio de una manera no muy amigable _

_astrid sintio haver visto que sus ojos se volvian medio rojos pero solo era una alusinacion?_

_o seria otra cosa _

_**que onda chicos y chicas **__**les gusto yo realmente me aburri me canse en escribir esque eh estado pensando en algo **_

_**( subconsiete: **__si jaja es por el verdad es por ivan fiiiiu lo amas y odias a la que te lo quiere quitar no ,es susli yamilet verdiuxxx __**)**_

_**yop**__:CALLAATE TALVES EL ODIO SI Y EL AMOR IGUAL XD _

_olviden todo eso sip jejejeejje adios chao_


	5. Chapter 5

**holaaa como les va ? ami mal XD porque quien sabe xD bueno les traigo un nuevo chaper de "la historia de amor" y escuchando into a fantasy :3 me encanta **

**subconsiente:**_callate ya no ,aquien le importa lo que oigas y ya sabemos que vas a actualizar ¬¬_

**yop**_: maldito subconsiente ,creo que este pen..sativo se va estar apareciando en la historia ._

**bueno el nombre de crokbon lumus jeferson se me vino solo .lo de lumus lo saque de mi profe que su apellido es "lemus" XD y el jeferson si existe .y otra cosa los que sean de mexico... o no XD**

**¡FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS !jijiji inviten a los tamales y a los dulces XD,,,,,ok ya empieza nuevo capi.. FELIZ HALLOWEN y feliz 1 de noviembre **

_ella sintio o mejor dicho afirmo ver quee los ojos de crokbon se tornaban rojos pero seria una alusinasion ..._

_-_**astrid te sucede algo ,-**_dijo hipo a astrid ,astrid una pequeño giro a su cabeza -_**ahh si claaro hipo -**_dijo astrid ,hipo la miro con cara de "_**encerio no me mientes"**

_-_**hipo quita esa cara o si no yo te la quito -**_lo amenazo astrid .hipo en un 2x3 quito su cara _

**subconsiente:**_entonces tardo 6 minutos en quitar su cara ,si porqu = 6 son 6 duhh especifica .¬¬_

**yop:**_ es un decir y cierra el maldito osico o si no te lo rompere yo y me dara mucha gracia_

**subconsiente:**_..._

_-_**que no me van a invitar al gran salon a comer o algo -**_dijo crokbon _

_-_**claro vamos y aya hablamos ...-**_dicho esto todos fueron al gran salon,hipo y iba con su padre y crokbon iba casi por donde estaba astrid ,astrid no le gustaba estar con el ,sentia un escalofrio por su espalda _

_-_**a disculpe señorita hofferson creo que ya nos conociamos no lo cre ,creo que e visto sus ojos y cara por ahi -**_dijo crokbon alterando a astrid ¿ ya nos conociamos?y ¿e visto sus ojos y cara por ahi? que fregados ,ella nisiquiera sabia quien era ._

_-_**ahh yo que me acuerde no ,nunca lo havia visto -**_dijo astrid y ella camino un poco mas rapido ,dejando a crokbon con una cara de enojo pero ¿porque? _

_-_**bien ya llegamos al gran salon ,hipo tu vienes conmigo -**_le ordeno su padre_

_-_**ahss pero papa quiero comer con los chicos -**_dijo hipo ,su padre lo miro con cara de " _**claro que no siempre comes con ellos que conmigo"**

**-estoico dejalo ,tengo que hablar solo con el de algo pero sera luego -**_dijo crokbon ,estoico no muy convencido dejo que su hijo se fuera a comer con los demas _

_-_**ya llege chicos ,y¿ que vamos a comer hoy? -**_pregunto hipo ,astrid dio una palmada a un asiento vacio que habia ,hipo se sento a lado de ella vio que astrid le dava un plato de comida ,una pierna de pollo y ella tenia un pescado frito_

_-_**vas a comer o ¿no?-**_pregunto astrid a hipo _

_-_**ah si claro pero me podrias dar el pescado esque no tengo mucha hambre -**_le dijo el ,astrid dio su pequeñisa critica _

_-_**pero yo e querido pesacado hace unos dias ,se me antojado hace varios dias -**_dijo ella,hipo luego se le vino a la cabeza algo _

_-_**astrid dime con sinceridad ¿que as comido estas ultimas 2 semanas?- **_pregunto hipo a ella _

_- _**ah bueno la 1 semana eh comido .,,,, leche de yak ,pollo ,pescado****,pan dulce, ponche de frutas,queso de cabra,crema de verdura osea rabano,rabanos,manzana, y sopa de pollo y el la 2 semana eh comido lo mismo menos el pescado y la crema de rabano-**_t__ermino de decir astrid,hipo se sorprendio mucho al escuchar eso le dio un poco de asco lo de crema de rabano nunca quisiera comer eso pero algo rondaba en la cabeza de hipo ..._

_¿como es que a estado comiendo lo mismo y sin aversele antojado otra cosa diferente?_

_que onda con eso que ,sucedia quien sabe ._

**subconsiente;**_ah pero que pen...sativa tu eres la unica que sabes duh ¬¬_

_-_**yyy nos as sentido nauseas o no lo se dolores u alguna otra cosa -**_dijo el _

_-_**ahhh pues ahora que lo mensionas nauseas no e tenido ni dolores -**_termino ella _

_hipo estaba que se lo llevaba la fregadisima no tenia , antojos casi,ni nauseas ni cambios , pero si tenia ...DESMAYOS y aveces cambios de humar como lo de en la mañana ..._

_-_**astrid e hipo porfin nos pueden contar que paso por que te desmayaste astrid -**_pregunta la gemela ,todos tenian esa duda en la cabeza ,astrid vio a hipo y dijo_

_-_**ah bueno les contare pero ,no se pongan en panico si -**_dijo astrid -_**lo que tengo esque estoy enamorada ,digo embarazada pero ...-**_no termino de decirlo porque brutilda grito a 4 vientos ._

**subconsiente: **_oye ,oye espera pero si solo ahi un viento ,no 4 ¬¬_

**yo:**_ hijo de tu madre vete de aqui ya dejame terminar ya :[_

_-_**¡ ASTRID HOFFERSON TU ESTAS EMBARAZADA !-**_grito brutilda a todo pulmon ,que se oyo por todo el salon ,creo que hasta el mismo odin lo oyo_

_-_**¡¿QUE CHINGADOS ACABAS DE HACER!?-**_g_rito astrid , pero era demasiado tarde bocon,estoico y crokbon estaban en la mesa de los chicos y estoico estaba con cara de "quiero una buena explicacion"

-**aver como esta eso de que astrid la gran guerrera de berk esta embarazada -**_dijo bocon_

_-_**fue hipo quien te embarazo verdad ..wow entonces viste su pe...-**_dijo brutilda,astrid queria arrancarle la cabeza como se le ocurria decir eso y enfrente de estoico y bocon que para ella era su padre ._

_hipo por otro lado estaba super sonrojado por lo que iba a decir brutilda _

_-_**¡NO FUE HIPO PENDEJA! ni yo misma lo sabia y ¡ no! no e visto su... que diga no emos echo esas cosas -**_dijo una astrid muy sonrojada por lo que iba a deicir_

_-_**i bien que nos van a decir ehh ...espera dijiste que no sabias nada ..pero no se supone que tienen que haces "eso" para crear un bebe-**_dijo estoico con cara de duda_

_-_**eso es lo que queremos decir que astrid no hizo "eso"dice gothi que esa sangre del " bebe" es de hace mas de 100 años -**_termino hablando por astrid ,todos estaban con cara de 0-0 que no entendian ni una palabra _

_-_**aver si entendi la señora te dijo eso que la sangre era de hace mas de 100 años y que la señorita hofferson no hizo nada de "eso" **_-dijo crokbon ,_

_-_**a pues si fue eso lo que nos dijo ¿por?-**_pregunto hipo_

_-_**pues por nada solo queria saber -**_dijo crokbon iendose del gran salon _

_-_**a donde vas?-**_pregunto estoico_

_-_**a bue no pues a dormir esque ya es tarde hasta luego -**_dijo el despidiendose _

_-_**ahh creo que ya deberiamos irnos a dormir tambien luego hablamos de ese tema-**_escucharon todos al jefe y se retiraron._

**subconsiente: ya no entendi **_,se supone que era de dia no?'_

_yop_**: a si pero como hipo se levanto ultramega tarde mas tarde que yo xD pues atardecio rapido duhh ¬¬**

**-pero ya les dijimos todo lo que sabemos ¬¬- **_dijeron hipo y astrid al mismo tiempo _

**-bueno bueno ya asi loo dejamos ...-**_dijo estoico ,pero de pronto llego un hombre de pelo cafe corriendo hacia estoico_

_-_**¡ESTOICO! ESTOICO ...GOTHI ...PELEA ...GOLPES...SANGRE-**_decia eso el vikingo ,pero nadie le entendia -_

_-_**tranquilo respira y exsala aver que paso ahora crosh -**_dijo estoico_

_-_**esque iba a ver a gothi y cuando llegue ...ESTABA LA CASA TODA ARAÑADA ,HABIA SANGRE EN EL PISO ,I VI A GOTHI EN EL SUELO TODA GOLPEADA Y ABIA PISADAS DE LODO ...**-dijo crosh estoico ,fue corriendo a la casa de gothi igual que los jovenes vikingos

-**-mire aqui esta gothi -**_señalo el vikingo ,patapez fue a verla _

_-_**yo se de medicina ella estara bien tenia varios golpes pero estara bien ,talves un poco mas y si muere debe de estar en cama como po semanas -**_dijo patapez_

_todo estaban muy ocupados biendo a gothi cuando hipo vio una flecha enterrada en un poste de madera pero...abia un boceto osea un dibujo de hipo con astrid y la flecha estaba clavad en la cara de hipo?! y tenia una carta _

_hipo abrio la carta y la leyo en voz alta para que lo oyeran todos :_

_"__**te estaras preguntando porque esta la flecha esta clavada en tu cara ,pues veras es una advertencia para que te alejes de astrid por que ella es mia solo mia y yo soy disque "el hijo de perra " que la embarazo asi que ella ya es mia solo que soy mas grande que tu ella es mi futura esposa estupido y quiero que te alejes de ella o si no te juro que te mato mato a todo tu pueblo y ..la matare tambien a ella asi que tu eliges ,odie el dia en que ustedes se conocieron ...**_

_**" tu peor ´pesadilla " te estare bijilando a cada palabra que digas **_

_termino de leer la carta hipo todos estaban muy asustados ,astrid estaba tan asustada que casi se hacia pipi ...XD ok no _

_-_**no TODO POR MI CULPA PUEDES MORIR HIPO O TODO EL PUEBLO POR MI CULPA ES MEJOR QUE ME VALLA DE ESTA ISLA PARA QUE NO los lastime -**_dich esta se fue corriendo de ahi ,,pero alguien la vijilaba desde los arbustos y una sombra se fue tras ella ..._

_**bueno chan chan xD que sucedera quien sabe bueno contestare reviews **_

_**videl.s.s:**__ bueno aqui tienes el 5 capitulo y saludos _

**kleg223: **_jaja que bien que te gusto esa parte sabes no soy de causar mucho humor bueno casi XD ...y gracias por el consejo de lo de la hacha la comprare por si esa niñita me lo quita chau saluditos ! :3_

**rainbow hofferson: **okay rainbow te buscare saludos!

**fanatico z: **_bien querias saber de donde saque la foto pues de mi facebook estaba en varias paginas en ingles y español y creo que hay una imagen donde hipo ve a astrid con... jeje bueno no te cuento porque deseguro ni si quiera salga en la 3 temporada _

saori: pues aqui acabo tu curiosidad por ahora ,luego sabras quien la embarazo y gracias que te guste mi fic y si solo tengo creo 2 comentarios de ti pero aqui ta la continuacion

**bueno eso es todo chau uuuuu **


	6. Chapter 6

HOLAA** soy yo y te apuesto $10 a que me quieres cortar la cabeza y ponerla en la basura y ver mi cuerpo sin mi cabeza ( reflexiono) iughh mil disculpas encerio esque la escuela me trae del pelo porque? fácil... PINCHES TAREAS QUE ME ENCARGAN ,ESPAÑOL BOLOGIA ,MATMATICAS LA QUE NO ME GUSTA -,MUSICA O ARTISTICAS,INGLES,ETC.. Y LA PEOR DE TODAS TALLER**

**SUB:** ñaah no debe ser tan malo o.. ¿si?

**yo: **_¡¿ENCERIO PREGUNTAS ESO!? ES LO PEOR PORQUE ES PURO DE OFICINA "TAQUIMECANOGRAFIA" _

**bueno lo siento si,empezaamos espero y me disculpen y les guste disfruten *_* _ XD **

_Astrid había salido corriendo de la casa de gothi ,en su bello rostro se notaba tristesa era porque si la tenían ,por sus mejillas corrian las lagrimas de ella ,estaba muy ocupada llorando y corriendo que no se dio cuenta .que había un árbol mas adelante y se había caído ,Astrid ni siquiera se había dado cuenta y por culpa de ese árbol callo o bueno se tropezó y fue rodando ,algunas ramas la rasguñaban sus brazos ,y su cara ,después de rodar cuesta abajo quedo en un claro ,muy hermoso,la oji-azul no podía pararse asi que se quedo acostada en el claro llorado ._

-**por..que sali ...corrien..do de la casa de gothi se supone que nosotros peleamos y no nos rendimos -**_decía llorando ,pero luego oyo unos ruidos eran pisadas ,levanto la cabeza y sentía alguien atrás ,voltio y .. no encontró nada pero había sentido un escalofrio por la espalda_

-**jajaj me esta sintiendo ,necesito salir pero ,aun no es tiempo se que ese idiota esta cerca pro para que me preocupo mandare a mi secuas** -_dijo el hombre y se quedo agachado atrás de un arbusto viendo a la chica._

_de un momento para otro hipo se encontraba en el bosque buscando a su amada ,busco hasta en la cala lugar donde conocio a chimuelo hasta que por fin de tanto buscar y buscar la encontró tirada bajo un árbol ,corrió cuesta bajo para levantar a su amada _

-**hipo? hipo... lo siento mucho por mi culpa esta pasando estas cosas ,por mi te pueden asesinar todo por mi la que deveria morir soy yo y no** tu-_decía mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos _

-**no digas esas cosas jamas no es tu culpa tu no sabias ,me importa poco que me quieran matar** ...-_Astrid cuando oyo eso elevo su rostro y lo_ vio-**creo que me dolería mas ami si algo te sucede porque yo... TE AMO ASTRID desde el primer dia que viniste aquí ,y si algo te sucediera nunca me lo perdonaría yo siempre te cuidaría hasta mi muerte** -_dijo el castaño _

_Astrid estaba asombrada por lo que le habia dicho osea no le importaba su vida solo la de ella ,pero luego recordó cuando dijo que la amaba _

-**hipo .. dijiste que me amas ..pero ...yo igual pero puedes salir dañado y ni siquiera soy tu novia -**_dijo la joven ,hipo se puso un poco triste al escuchar decir que ella no era su novia se agacho a su estatura y la agarro del mentón y le empezó a cantar _

- _hipo : _**yo te quiero enseñar este mundo esplendido**

**,ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar. **

**yo te puedo mostrar **

**cosas maravillosas,**

**con la magia de mi alfombra vamos a volar...**

**un mundo ideal ,**

**será fantástico encontrar ,**

**nadie que diga no, o a donde ir a aquellos que se aman.**_Astrid :_ **un mundo ideal ,**

**tan deslumbrante y nuevo,**

**donde ya vi al subir,con claridad ,**

**que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy **

hipo:**ahora en un mundo ideal estoy ...**

_Astrid:_ **fabulosa visión,**

**sentimiento divino,**

**baja y sube y vuela hacia celestial **

**región...un mundo ideal ...**

hipo:**mira bien lo que hay **

_Astrid_ :**allí mil cosas voy a ver ... **

_hipo:_ **conteniendo el aliento...**

_Astrid:_ **soy como azul estrella que se va**

**y nunca será igual ya otra vez ...**

_hipo:_** un mundo ideal...**

_Astrid:_ **cada vuelta es sorpresa ...**

_hipo: _**un horizonte nuevo abrir ...**

_Astrid:_ **cada instante un relato...**

hipo y Astrid :**hay que seguir sin fin, hasta el con fin**,

**juntos en un mundo ideal tu y yo..**

**un mundo ideal ...**

**un mundo ideal...**

**que compartir ...**

**que compartir...**

_hipo :_** que alcanzar ,**

Astrid:**que contemplar ...**

_Astrid e hipo :_ **tu junto ami...**

Astrid lo abrazo muy fuerte y le dio un beso en los labios ,hipo correspondio al beso el la agarro de la cintura ,Astrid paso sus brazos hacia su cuello y ella lo profundizo ,hasta que les falto el aire ,se dieron unas miradas de amor

-**no crees que ya es hora de irnos no hipo?** -pregunto ella ,el asintio pero antes de que ella empezara a caminar la detuvo

-**espera ,ahí algo que quiero decirte -**dijo el oji-verde ,Astrid se le quedo viendo un poco confusa ,el se agacho puso una rodilla en el suelo y la otra la elevo y tomo las mano de Astrid y dijo:

-**Astrid desde que te conoci me enamore de ti y nunca podría vivir sin ti y quisiera preguntarte si tu ...¿quisieras ser mi novia?-**dijo el

Astrid por otra parte le dio un jalon para que se parara el se paro y luego le dio un puñetazo en el hombro

**-auch oye porque fue eso-**decía un hipo sobándose el brazo de arriba hacia abajo

-** jijiji no seas niña ,y fue porque ya te habias tardado mucho-**dijo una Astrid sonriendo y jalándolo de la camisa hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus caras

-**jajajaja muy graciosa pero ya dime si aceptas ser mi novia** ?-pregunto

-**esta bien pero con una condición** **-**dijo Astrid ,hipo esperaba y no fuera nada malo porque ella pensaba en cosas riesgosas y mucho,.

-** cual condición Astrid ,solo que no sea de riesgo por que la ultima vez casi me mato y eso que solo me estaba enfrentando contra ti ¬¬ -**dijo hipo recordando esa vez hace casi como 4 meses

- **que te quites la camisa enfrente de mi - **dijo Astrid con una risita

-**¡¿ que acaso se te safo un tornillo!? -**dijo hipo un poco alterado con la condición

-** encerio donde se me callo que no lo veo ,ven ayúdame a buscarlo -** dijo la oji-azul sarcásticamente

-** jajaja mira esta por ahí -**le señalo hipo, le estaba siguiendo el juego a ella ,ella fue a ver si estaba ahí pero ella tenia otros planes

-** no esta mentiroso ,me engañaste porque -**dijo ,estaba fingiendo que lloraba hipo al verla haci fue rápido a ver que le psaba

-** que te sucede Astrid ?-**pregunto el

-**nada solo que mi "novio" no quiere cumplir mi condición , me mintió sobre el tornillo y me dijo loca -**decía ella

- **oye yo nunca te dije loca -**

** -no pero lo pensaste -**

**-esta bien lo are pero ahs no mejor no, pero encerio perdóname si te ofendi - **dijo hipo ,Astrid miro a hipo y dijo:

-**no te preocupes (**suspiro)** si no lo quieres hacer no lo hagas ,total ya es tarde es hora de irnos a casa ven ,vámonos...-**dijo una Astrid muy triste y desilucionada ,ah hipo no le gustaba verla haci asique se le ocurrio algo pero no se iba a quitar la camisa asi que mejor iba a hacer eso :

-**ehhh Astrid ven aca -**exigió hipo ,Astrid voltio a verlo algo confusa ,pero de pronto hipo la agarro de la cintura con un solo brazo y le dio un beso ¿tierno? ¿salvaje? no..era salvaje, astrid estaba muy distraída por el beso que no se dio cuenta que algo le tocaba la pierna ,luego el muslo y ... o no..

-**¡¿HIPO QUE CARAJOS ESTAS HACIENDO!?-**dijo una muy encabrona Astrid ,porque hipo con su mano le había tocado casi su parte mas intima de las mujeres

-** ahhh..bueno es que... veras me daba pena quitarme la camisa en frente de ti y .. ya vez te "recompense" con un beso pero creo que me deje llevar -**dijo el castaño poniendo comillas con las manos estaba un poco sonrojado

a la rubia le parecio tierno ver a su novio sonrojado de esa manera por sus malditos impulsos

-**bien . pero no lo vuelvas hacer -**dijo-**por que si no ,me encargare de que no tengas hijos..-**termino de decir ,con la mano hacia un puño

hipo solo pensarlo le daba miedo ..porque cuando ella dice algo ...lo cumple ,haci que nunca te metas con ella

-**okay ...claro ..pero si me pegas "ahí" no podre tener hijos contigo -**dijo hipo ,haciendo voltear a la joven -**¡JA! cres que yo Astrid hofferson soy fácil de seducir estas tonto si crees** eso..-termino ella

-**jaja si, pero te gusta mis besos apasionados y hambrientos también te gusto cuando te toque el muslo verdad-**dijo ,Astrid dio una risa burlona,aunque paracer real si le gustaban los besos y lo de la ano en su muslo era nuevo ,cada vez se están acercando mas y en lo intimo ella ,no sabia si quería que lo hiciera o no

-**claro que no ,ahí que irnos de aquí no crees esta oscuresiendo -**dijo

-**esta bien ..espera ¿si se aceptas ser mi novia?-**pregunto

-**claro que si ,quien no quisiera ser novia de este sexi y guapo monta dragones o pescado alias "el parlachin" -**se burlo la rubia de el

-**jajaja si, y quien quisiera a Astrid hofferson como novia ,talbes patan ,brutacio no creo que ese no porque no sabe nada o patapez o nadie** XD-le delvio la broma a la rubia,que para ser franca se molesto un poco .

-**encerio wow mira me pusiste con los mas idiotas de todos los archipiélagos ¬¬ -**dijo

-**sii jejeje oye novia ahí que irnos ya -**dijo el ya aburrido de esto

-**esta bien vámonos y gracias ..-**dijo ella

-**de que ?-**pregunto el castaño

-**de haber pedido ser tu novia y por estar siempre conmigo ,a tu lado me siento muy protegida ,y siempre se me olvida el dolor a tu lado ,no se que haría sin ti...-**dijo con sinceridad la chica que le salían lagrimas de felicidad y a el igual

-** encerio ,que haría yo sin ti ,de seguro perdería mis pantalones -**dijo hipo ,los dos rieron a muerte porque aveces que si se le olvidaban pero ¿como?

-**me gustaría que fueras el padre de esta criatura que tengo en vientre ...pero no lo res .no se quien es ,todos han de creer que soy una mentirosa -**dijo-**espero tu no me creeas una mentirosa o si ?-**termino la rubia

-**claro que no amor ,yo nunca pensaria eso y ni tu lo sabias -**explico el a ella ,Astrid lo miro a los ojos -**además si el padre de esa criaturita no se hace cargo ..yo si lo hare ,nunca tendrán hambre y frio ..porque yo las cuidare -**dijo el oji-verde con toda su sinceridad ,Astrid lo miro fijamente ..s iban a dar un beso pero... escucharon que decían

- **¡barco a la vista! -**grito un vikingo en el muelle

-**creo que tenemos que irnos ya .¿quien será? -**dijo hipo ,Astrid asintió y se fueron corriendo

llegaron al pueblo y se fueron rápidamente al muelle ,cuando llegaron al muelle estaba estoico ,crokbon, y todo los chicos

-**hipo Astrid hasta que por fin se aparecen donde estaban ?-**preguntaron todos al unisono (**nota : no se si se escribe haci)**

-**larga historia que luego será contada **..**ahorita quiero saber quienes son los que están llegando -**dijo hipo ,su padre le dio una seña para que fuera y llego un pequeño barco con 3 personas un chico y 2 chicas

-**ahgg ..donde estamos ?-**pregunto el chico

-**están en berk -**respondio hipo-**¿que hacen ustedes aquí?**

**- no lo se estábamos en nuestra isla hasta que hubo una destrucción de un sujeto de capucha negra y decía llamarse "loki" que quería encontrar una mujer rubia de ojos azules de una isla llamada ... ahh ya no me acuerdo pero como no sabíamos destruyo todo solo nosotros 3 pudimos salvarnos ..-**termino de decir el joven bajando la cabeza y voltiando hacia las dos chicas

-**es..pera dijiste rubia de ojos azules -**pregunto Astrid al chico el solo asintió con la cabeza -**espera yo soy rubia de ojos azules y se llama** **¡¿LOKI!? AHORA TODO TIENE SENTIDO ,EL TIENE MAS DE 100 AÑOS ,EL ME A DE HAVER EMBARAZADO YO SOY LA QUE BUSCA POR FIN LO ENTIENDO -**dijo ella un poco alterada

-**pero ahí varias mujeres asi Astrid no solo tu -**dijo hipo

-**si pero puede encajar todo eso ,con lo mio,mira cuando me embaraze nadie sabia quien era el padre , luego que gothi dice que tenia mas de 100 años la sangre y luego lo de la destrucción que dice llamarse loki y loki tiene mas de 100 años ..-**dijo ,hipo razono todo lo que dijo y si tenia razón pero se preguntaban algo..

-**¿ pero porque ?-**dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo y no eran los únicos solo que los otros lo pensaban

-** ahh¿ quienes son ustedes ?** -pregunto hipo a los 3 chicos ya despiertos

-**bueno mi nombre es Ivan Onerom-**dijo ivan era un poco chaparrito como de 1.40 media,su pelo era de color café un poco oscuro y ojos de color como café ,de piel como café con leche

-**mi nombre es Odette Lajabrac ****- **media 1.50 ,de pelo castaño chocolate lasio y ojos de color café ,de piel como café con leche

-**mi nombre es Gemma Aleinad-** media como 1.50,igual pelo castaño pero alborotado y ojos color café, de piel blanca pero no muy blanca

-**¡¿ USTEDES SON LOS DE LA HISTORIA QUE A CRUZADO TODOS LOS ARCHIPIELAGOS !? -**dijo estoico y bocon y se ollian murmullos que decía " si son ellos " o " esos son sus nombre

...

**comenten y espero no tardar mucho hasta la proxima **


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLAA CHIC S COMO ESTAN ? LO SE LOSE ME TARDE AÑOS EN ACTUALIZAR PERO NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO ¿PORQUE? ESO LO DIRE AL ULTIMO ,BIEN COMO YA SABEN HOY ES ...PUES HOY ES NOCHE BUENA ( oh almenos donde yo vivo xD) Y DESIDI ACTUALIZAR HOY Y TALBES MAÑANA .bueno sin mas preámbulo comenzemos **

**STOP ...AQUI ESTA LAS RESPUESTAS DE SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**alieen:- **si lo se la escuela es muy pesada y hoy tuve examen de biología y mate la reprobe y veras la ragañisa XD pero la historia siempre debe continuar .

**citlaly123:-** bueno pues loki no pude morir es un dios XD solo que lo mate con algo y si obio gana el hiccstrid

**kleg223:-**pues aquí esta mi regreso

**Astrid hofenson5757:- **aquí veras los nuevos **personajes** y sus historias.

todos las personas que estaban ahí en el muelle no se lo podían creer ,solo unos cuantos sabían quienes eran pero otros no . los jóvenes vikingos no sabían quien era solo hipo sabia mas o menos quienes

**amm pues no somos esos solo es una leyenda ** -dijo odette .todos los presentes empujaron con un codazo a hipo para que el pueda explicarlo todo

- **a bueno entonces ...**** no son de esta época o lugar ¿verdad?**-pregunto hipo .ellos 3 se miraron entre si

-**pues si nosotros no somos de esta época somos de épocas mas lejanas -**dijo gemma .todo los presentes estaban con cara de que no entendieron nada de lo que dijo

-**lo que quiso decir mi amiga es que ,si no somos de esta época ,nuestra época esta ahorita en el 2014 y aquí es antes de ese año es mas viejo que 1980 -**dijo ivan soltando una risita

-**ahhh -**dijeron todos los presentes

-** y se puede saber ¿Qué hacen aquí? -**pregunto Astrid

-**venimos a buscar a un tipo llamado loki que rompió la línea del tiempo -**dijo odette afilando una daga con una roca -**son cosas de nuestro pasado Astrid ,tu y tus amigos no las conocen -**termino de decir odette

-**claro que no...espera como sabes mi nombre -**Astrid estaba sorprendida si ni siquiera se habían presentado ellos

-**fácil ...cosa de nuestro pasado por eso estamos aquí necesitamos su ayuda para salvar nuestra época -**dijo gemma contestando por odette

-**¡JA!-**se ollo salir esa palabra de la boca de estoico -**y porque necesitarían nuestra ayuda si es una época mas "lejana" que la de nosotros -**se quejo estoico

-**muy bien quieren saber ¿Por qué? -**todos sintieron -**síganme -**dijo odette

caminaron por todo el pueblo pero n eso un mortifero nadder salio de la nada muy enojado lanzando espinas por doquier .hipo lo iba a calmar pero como ya dije lo iba a calmar porque odette se le adelanto ,poco a poco se fue acercando a el y con la mano levantándola hasta tocarle el hocico al dragon y darle un pequeño toque para que callera al suelo como dormido .

todos los presentes estaban asombrados menos ivan y gemma que ellos ya lo sabían .

-¡**¿Cómo hiciste eso!?-**pregunto un hipo muy asombrado

-**calmate ahorita responderemos todas esas preguntas hipo -**dijo odette sacándolo otra vez en duda pero eso se o preguntaría luego

-**bien llegamos -**dijo abriendo las puertas el gran salón -**siéntense nosotros les diremos el ¿Por qué ?de todo-**dijo la oji-café

-**les contaremos nuestras historias para que lo puedan entender mejor - **explico -**entendido -**todos asintieron -**bien todo comenzó el 7 de agosto del 2014...**

_**flash back (odette es la que va a estar narrando ) **_

**odette** :_Todo comenzó ese bello dia en Xilitla mi pueblo lugar de caracolas ,iba amaneciendo mi alarma sono a las 6:30 de la mañana para salir a la escuela con mucha pereza me pare para poder apagarla ,asia un poco de frio en las mañanas ,me puse mi uniforme con calsetas rojas ,zapatos negros peine y solo me tome un vaso de leche era lunes y no podía llegar tarde otra vez cheque el reloj eran las 7:29 casi las 7:30 ya tenia que irme no estaba lejos pero no me gustaba llegar tarde ,pero mi madre me detuvo ._

**mama de odette** :ya sabes que tienes que estudiar mucho y nunca reprobar ya no entendido -_yo asentí con la cabeza_

_sali de mi casa hacia la escuela y todos los del colegio sentía que me miraban curiosos ¿porque? no lo se ,pero yo lo sabia muy bien .llegue a la escuela y encontré a todas mis disque amigas cerca de mi banca esperando me para molestarme de lo de ase un año ..luego lo contare _

_deje mi mochila y iba a salir pero alguien me agarro el brazo y luego me di cuenta de quien era ...nayeli _

- oye no quieres hablar de el para que lo puedas conquistar-_ como me dan lata desde 5 grado solo rodee los ojos y le dije:_

-¡ YA CALLATE NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO TODAS USTEDES ME DECEPCIONARON !-_después de haber dicho eso me solte salvajemente y sali del salon enojada pero cai por culpa de alguien -_quien fue ?...-_o no es el ._

- lo siento odette no mire donde iba -me dijo

-no no te preocupes ivan ya paso ..ahh bueno adiós -_dije y sali del salón me sente en una bardita del salón y en eso llego gema y me palmeo la espalda y me dijo:_

-ven vamos a los honores -_no mames pensé que me consolaría pero no que mal _

_subimos hacia la parte de arriba porque ya abian timbrando nos acomodamos cada quien en su lugar ,cuando comenzaron sentimos un temblor pero ¿como? si era un lugar de montañas osea montañoso no podía haber temblores en eso se abrió como un portal ._

_todos los presentes estaban muy aterrados ,yo realmente y sinceramente lo estaba pero luego vi algo muy familiar en el portal _

- gemma mira eso -_gemma no vi ni una minima marca en el portal y ladeo su cabeza en sentido de que no entendia -_¡¿es la marca de berk!? wey dahh-_le dije un poco irritada ella solo dijo "AHH" yo me iba a acercar pero alguien me detuvo y era el director me dijo que no podía ir alla ,yo dije que conocía algo asi y me solto pero me tropeze por que el director me solto salvajemente ,cai por donde estaba ivan luego empezaron todos con sus gritos de odette y ivan _

_yo sentía que quería explotar pero de un momento a otro una bola de luz me envolvió y sentí que tenia otra vestimenta tenia una falda color café muy claro que me ajustaba mi cintura con un mayon que estaba muy pegado negro la falda tenia un cuerno de lado como para meter mapas o cosas asi ,la blusa era azul cielo de manga corta pero no tanto ,unos brazaletes rojos con piedras rojas ,unas botas peludas de la parte de abajo se sentían muy comodas y en mi parte de atrás osea mi espalda llevaba un gorro o capucha muy calientita y mi pelo ammarrado en una trenza muy fácil de hacer de lado ._

_todos me veian extraño ,después la luz que me envolvió desaparecio y me dejo una nota y un paquete la nota decía asi :_

**" se que te deves de estar preguntado que hace un portal en tu dimensio o año como le quieras decir pero necesitamos vuestra ayuda , tu aun que no lo sepas eres del clan abadejo y 2 de tus amigos también son de unos clanes que vos muy bien conoces , IVAN es del clan hofferson ,y GEMMA es del clan thorson por lo loquilla te daras cuenta -**yo me rei -**bien ,pues los necesitamos y yo se todo lo que paso en quinto grado y no te preocupes por eso ,nunca vas a estar sola .bueno a lo que venia ,los necesito en berk ,les manade un barco ,quiero que cuiden a Astrid porque loki quiere destruir a hipo por algo que paso y luego te mandare otra carta para que sepas o sepan porque no pueden destruilo cualquiera , te agredeceria mucho que lo hicieras ".**

**tu amigo Odín rey de dioses **

_luego de leerla me pasme pero sali de mi transe en menos de 2 minutos y oi a alguien que me pregunto : _

_-_ oye ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué no dices nada? -_eran una de las tantas preguntas que alcance a oír _

- nada solo una carta de Odín, y estoy vestida asi porque alguien me considera una berkiana y acabo de decirles las respuestas de sus preguntas -_dije yo ,todos se quedaron petrificados _

- ¡¿ IVAN !? ¡¿GEMMA!? VENGAN HACA - _dije casi a gritos ,los 2 mencionados se acercaron a mi les dije:_

-chicos tengan esto que me mando Odín quiere que vayamos a berk para salvar a hipo y Astrid de la amenaza de loki ¿me apoyan?-_les pregunte ellos se miraron con cara de que no no queremos ,yo les di el paquete era ropa como lo sabia al cargarla se sentía suave y blanda ._

- claro que si amiga cuentas con nosotros -_me dijeron los 2 con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros , ellos agarraron la ropa y se fueron a vestir , después de que se metieron a los baños a cambiarse yo ignore a todo mundo me valia si era la reina isabella o como sea ._

_la primera en salir fue gemma traía una blusa color morado de manga corta y tenia cuello ,la falda color azul marino con manchas azul cielo le quedaba hasta la rodilla ,un mayon color negro ,unas botas café y el pelo suelto ._

_después salio ivan ,venia vestido con una camisa roja de manga larga ,un chaleco color café,un pantalón verde oscuro,unas botas peludas color café como todas (XD)_

-bien es hora de irnos ya -_dije con firmeza y sin ningún miedo ,ello asintieron y me siguieron ,yo entre al ultimo a dar un vistazo y dije :_

- van a ver de lo que vosotros somos capazez -_dicho esto me meti al portal y se cerro ,_

- no se preocupen Astrid e hipo nosotros los ayudaremos , y .. sabia que ustedes no eran una fantasia ...-dije con una gran sonrisa y luego vi todo borroso.

**fin del flash back **

- eso fue todo lo que recuerdo -_dijo odette todos estaban congelados literalmente ,hipo y Astrid parecían asustados y eso no era lo peor ..._

-**HIPO,ASTRID,CHICOS QUE NO CONOSCO -**dijo un vikingo que iba entrando al gran salón

-**¬¬ -**lo miraron y gemma

- **no interrumpo nada verdad-**dijo el vikingo ,todos negaron con la cabeza -**bien que alivio tengo noticias ...se trata de crokbon **-

-**y ese wey que nos importa -** dijo gemma de brazos cruzados ,todos se le quedaron viendo -**que diga... que pasa con crokbon -**

- **dejo esta nota para hipo -**dijo ,entregándole la carta con ...SANGRE

-**se que te estarán preguntando por que con sangre pues veras esta sangre la necesitaras para cuando mi jefe termine de acabar contigo y tus amiguitos tarados ,y se quede con Astrid . tienes muy poco tiempo tick tack tick tack el tiempo se agota ah y protege a odette porque la puedes perder al igual que Astrid ...**

**crokbon .**

hipo había leído la carta a todo volumen y todos los presentes la oyeron pero tenían una duda ¿proteger a odette ? ¿crokbon era ayudante de loki? ¿el tiempo se agota? había tanta dudas y preguntas .

-** y si resolvemos esto mañana ...tengo sueño y demasiado -**dijo gemma

-** si vayan a dormir mañana trataremos de resolver todo esto -**dijo estoico que estaba ahí con todos la mayoría se fueron a sus casas

-**ahh nosotros donde dormiremos -**dijo ivan

-** pues tu odette en la casa de hipo ,ivan en la casa de Astrid y tu gemma en la casa de los gemelos -**dijo estoico .dicho esto todos se fueron a sus casas

**hola les gusto espero y si y bueno les contare esque ya ven que dan vacaciones pues yo no tuve porque le ayude a mi papa todos estos días en el puesto ( tacos ) y me dolían muxoo los brazos y beso es todo hasta mañana que dios los colme de bendiciones **


	8. Chapter 8

**hola chicos como están lo siento por no haber actualizado ,pero ya no los distraigo :) asi que sin mas preámbulo comenzemos a leer !**

**STOP sus respuestas de sus comentarios ::.**

**alieen : **gracias por tu comentario me alegro que te guste mi historia

**inmortable343 :**pues al leer tu comentario no me gusto ,pero no me ofende e tenido cosas peores ,y pues es un historia de ficción ,y si al principio dije " mi fic a nadie le va a gustar es tonto" pero segui haciéndolo y son aprendiz apenas no se como manejar esto y si no te gusta pues ya no lo leas y punto .y deja de insultar es mi fic no tuyo ,yo me divierto al escribirlo ,pero si no te gusta y lo odias pues no lo leas y ya .

**kaira: ¡¿** NO TE MATES !? XD y claro que la voy a continuar y me alegro que te paresca interesante .

**love hiccstrid **: gracias por el comentario ,pero escrita algunas veces XD por cierto bonito nombre de usuario ,a veces yo también odio las clases y por amigos pues no mucho y respondiendo a tu pregunta pues tengo Wikipedia , vi la película de Thor y no lo se XD saludos .

**melanipuntoG **: hola mucho gusto gracias por escribir en mi historia y si gracias por tu consejo de usar comas si que las necesito xD gracias .

**BUENO PUES GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTRIOS ME DI CUENTA QUE TENGO 43 COMENTARIOS (**me mato **) xD PUES MUCHAS GRACIAS A L0S QUE HAN SEGUIDO MI HISTORIA LE PROPONGO ALGO SI LLEGAMOS A LOS 50 COMENTARIOS ACTUALIZO DOBLE CAPITULO ASI QUE DECIDAN xD **

**TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR SUS FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWS .**

**COMENZEMOS LA LECTURA .**

Dicho esto estoico cada quien salio del gran salón a sus hogares , estoico había salido primero hacia su casa y los jinetes habían llamado a sus dragones .afuera del gran salón solo quedaban los gemelos hipo , Astrid y los chicos que llegaron a berk .era raro verlos ¿porque? pues en berk no siempre tiene el honor de conocer personas de otras épocas .

en las noches de berk siempre hacia mucho frio ,casi que podrias morir congelado , pero ellos osea los nuevos ¿ no tenían frio ? eso también era extraño porque todos los que visitaban berk decían que tenían frio y ellos nada de eso y eso que venían vestidos con ropa veraniega . Hipo le dijo a odette que se subiera en chimuelo ,igual hizo lo mismo Astrid y los gemelos ,con gemma e ivan. los tres jóvenes gustosamente accedieron cada quien se subio en el dragon de los jinetes

cada uno de ellos llego a sus respectivos hogares hipo y odette bajaron de chimuelo y entraron a la casa pero encontraron a estoico guardando comida u otra cosa en una mochila

-** ¿a donde crees que vas papa? -**le pregunto su hijo

-** bueno pues a una isla creo que tu conoces la isla se llama lorcad ,bocon me dio una carta que era en jefe de tribus y necesito ir a ver que pasa sito a todos los jefes de este archipiélago y sabes que de aquí alla son 8 horas haci que tendre que irme desde ahorita para poder llegar haya puntualmente -**dijo estoico- **pues tu sabes que dejar a alguien como jefe mientras yo no estoy - **hipo solo asintió -** ahí es donde entras tu , tu vas a ser jefe mientras yo no estoy que te parece .**

**-¡¿ QUE YO COMO JEFE DEVES ESTAR BROMEANDO PAPÁ !? -**dijo un hipo un poco enojado y con los brazos cruzados .

- **vamos hijo solo serán unas horas ,minutos ,días ,semanas , años ...-** dijo estoico con sonrisa chistosa

- **papá no bromees -** dijo hipo

-**no bromeo tu bien sabes que tu un dia serás jefe -** le dijo su padre . su padre tenia razón el algún dia se convertiría en jefe de berk .

- **bien seré jefe temporalmente pero no quiero que te tardes ,por que ya sabes que paso el dia que me dejaste a cargo de berk cuando tenia 15 años . sabes muy bien que yo no merecia el castigo y de paso la regañisa ,esta vez regañaras alguien mas que no sea yo .-**dijo hipo aun de brazos cruzados, recordando ese incidente no muy bonito ..

- **jajaja el jefe le tiene miedo a su padre , y si pasa algo en berk ,pues a quien deje a cargo -** dijo estoico de manera graciosa ,esto hizo que hipo sonriera

-** bueno jefe me tengo que retirar , necesito partir inmediatamente a la isla lorcad para ser puntual -**dijo estoico en tipo reverencia , hipo solo río por el gesto que hizo su padre en frente de el

el hombre salio de la casa si no antes decir " **cuida a berk , cuida a los nuevos y cuída de ti hijo "**con eso el gran hombre se dirijio a los muelles para partir .

...

-**bien ahora tengo responsabilidades creo , esta bien me debo tranquilizar ya maneje la isla una semana ahora solo será unos días , primero lo primero chimuelo ven haca -**grito hipo , chimuelo llego rápidamente y en frente de el había una cesta llena de peces máximo 100 ,el feliz de la vida se dispuso a comer exageradamente , si que tenia demasiada hambre.

- **wow pero que tragon me saliste -**dijo hipo , chimuelo solo lo miro ¬¬ - **jaja bien no o si ... un minuto donde esta odette .**

**- haca estoy **- contesto odette desde el cuarto de arriba ¿pero que estaba haciendo ? no lo sabia haci que subio las escaleras y se encontró a odette sentada en la orilla de la cama , con algo en sus manos era el peluche de hipo , el pequeño nadder que le había hecho su madre de pequeño .ella lo miraba con ternura y cariño como si fuera de ella

- **¿ sucede algo ? -**pregunto. ella solo lo miro y no dijo ni una palabra , en su rostro demostraba como tristeza pero ¿porque'?

-** vamos dime te veo muy triste , y ni digas que no al jefe de esta isla por ahora , luego se ve tu tristeza -**dijo el castaño

-** bien es que se que este dragoncito te lo hizo tu madre y pues tu sabes que yo tengo familia en la otra época ... y los extraño mucho demasiado -**dijo con toda la sinceridad y viendo al piso

-** pero aquí estas con los que te quieren y .. bueno tu entiendes - **dijo el castaño

-** si pero me hace falta el amor de mi madre no se por que , será porque una madre daría todo para poderte sanar o salvar , y nunca se rinde para nada , es la dueña e la casa , las que nos tuvo . la que nos alimenta, la que nos baña o bañaba , la que vio nuestros paso , la que nos peina uff.. hay tantas cosas que podría decir de las madre ,pero hay veces que solo te dejan abandonado como si nada ...-**dijo odette , hipo estaba asombrado de lo que sabia de las madre , bueno todo mundo te puede decir sobre las madres , aunque aveces dicen que los regaña y etc.. pero ella no wow si que amaba a su madre.

-** wow que bonito yo nunca conoci a mi madre me ubiera gustado conocerla -**dijo el oji-verde , ella lo miro y dijo- **no quiero arruinarte esto pero tu madre esta viva la conoceras dentro de poco como a los 20 años solo no lo arruines , ni me preguntes puedes cambiar el futuro - **el tenia una emoción al 100% pero debía esperarse mucho no era justo pero si era por su madre esperaría lo que fuera necesario .

- **en serio gracias odette -** dijo el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- **oye me puedes decir Karla no hace falta el odette -** dijo la oji-cafe con una media sonrisa

- **espera tu nombre real es Karla odette lajabrac -**

**- jeje no es Karla odette lopez carbajal -**dijo ella

- **entonces el ¿lajabrac ? -**pregunto con curiosidad

- **simplemente escribe al revés carbajal y ta tan salio, igual que el de los demás -**dijo ella levantando las manos

- **jeje bien Karla ****pero hay algo que aun no entiendo -**dijo llamando la atencio de la chica -**tu habias dicho que tu eras de mi clan a que te refieres con eso-**

**-** **pues dicen que cada 100 años o no se cuanto , nace un joven que tiene la sangre o el valor de uno de los mejores clanes de la historia el primero es el tuyo hipo ,el segundo es el de Astrid y el tercero y ultimo es el de los gemelos , pues nosotros fuimos elejidos por un dios Odín , el fue el que nos elijio supongo ,y creo que soy desendiente tuyo . porque . bueno si tu conoces a tus amigos y conoces nuestras formas de pensar somos iguales a ustedes es porque podemos vencer a loki o a cualquier dios o no se muy bien, en pocas palabras soy tu alma futura osea tu en el futuro vas a hacer una mujer osea yo , Astrid es ivan , y los gemelos es gemma solo que va tener un hermanito o hermanita no se bien puede que la sangre este junta o separada quien sabe - **conto ella con toda seguridad el solo solto un "wow" - **pero si tu mueres o yo muero , no habrá salvación para los demás haci que protejete de loki y crokbon y yo igual.**

wow si que hipo estaba asombrado por la historia que le conto ella su ALMA FUTURA , después de el pequeño relato se paro de su cama y dijo -** ya entendí lo de cuidarte si tu mueres yo muero , o si yo muero tu mueres , espera no hay otra cosa que quieras decirme -**ello estaba nerviosa no sabia si contarle o no -**Karla odette que escondes dime -**dijo con autoridad

- **bueno pues tu te llevas muy bien con Astrid no -**asintió nervioso - **pues hay otro pequeño detalle si ella muere yo también ...**

**- ¡¿ QUE CARAJOS !? COMO QUE SI ELLA MUERE TU MUERES - dijo** un hipo muy enojado , ella solo trago duro y dijo

**-bueno es que yo soy hiccstriana y si ustedes se aman yo me hago muy fuerte espiritualmente y si ustedes se odian voy perdiendo fuerza espiritual , luego mede dan dolores y bla bla y al ultimo muero - dijo **un poco nerviosa -**mira mañana te lo cuento tengo demasiado sueño si - **dijo bostezando para ser real el también tenia sueño haci que le dijo la ultima palabra de esa noche - **bien mañana en la mañana y tu vas a dormir hay si bueno , hasta mañana descansa - **dijo tiernamente pero no como lo hacia con Astrid , ella solo respondio un igualmente y ahí ell se acostó en la cama para poder dormir . hipo bajo las escaleras iba a dormir en el cuarto de su padre solo por esa noche . esa noche si fue demasiadamente tranquila sin ningún ruido o cosa paranormal .

**bueno que les parece les gusto , BIEN PUES FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2015 **

**son las 1:10 AM OMG QUE TARDE HASTA LUEGO NO OLVIDEN LA APUESTA **


End file.
